rbooksfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Shurtagal
Welcome Hi, welcome to Books Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Books Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Speedysnitch (Talk) 20:58, August 23, 2011 Content Notice ok, Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 21:40, August 23, 2011 (UTC) yes. i'll edit it once your done. REMEMEBER: the plot, written by, published and a picture if you have one. help, ask me. Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 22:05, August 23, 2011 (UTC) look at my example now, i'm not doneSpeedysnitch(Owl Me!) 22:21, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Like the example? Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 22:38, August 23, 2011 (UTC) your welcome! Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 22:42, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ok, shurtagal, see the example? copy the bold words for that please. Or should we redo and i write in the bold words. Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 22:54, August 23, 2011 (UTC) See the example? Go to the infobox, see the bold words? Copy those bold words on to the eragon infobox. I want all of those to be the same. Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 22:58, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 23:00, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! i'm not done with it though....Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 23:19, August 23, 2011 (UTC) lol, i'm doing harry potter cause that popped into my head. XD Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 23:20, August 23, 2011 (UTC) i have to leave now, please edit the pages we made so far. I'll come back soon. Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 23:23, August 23, 2011 (UTC) bye! :) keep it how it is. we'll work soon again. Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 23:26, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ok. finished Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 20:16, August 24, 2011 (UTC) finshed. i deleted it. Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 20:17, August 24, 2011 (UTC) wikia database problem i know, that happened to me. I just went back and do it again. But if it doesn't work.....we'll figure it out. Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 20:44, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Logo Thanks, it took me a long time to find it. Do you just want that or just no words and the logo? Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 21:03, August 24, 2011 (UTC) uh...i can't do that....Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 21:06, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ok, i'm going to update it soon. i think.... Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 21:08, August 24, 2011 (UTC) this one? Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 21:35, August 24, 2011 (UTC) yes, improved a bit. :) Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 21:12, August 30, 2011 (UTC) admin can you unadmin a person? Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 21:49, August 24, 2011 (UTC) renaming the wiki can we name it wiki books?Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 21:51, August 24, 2011 (UTC) okSpeedysnitch(Owl Me!) 21:53, August 24, 2011 (UTC) can you get rid of those fantesy links on top? if you can't tell me how to do it. Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 22:26, August 24, 2011 (UTC) yup, no problem Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 22:27, August 24, 2011 (UTC) The Crow page i don't see anything wrong.Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 20:19, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi Shurtagal you english twat Sorry shurtagal, vesago had to be banned. He was... yes, he had to. Randomly want to have....seriously? You are sad he was kick banned? Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 23:06, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I can unban him. Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 23:08, September 8, 2011 (UTC)